Dark Fighter
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: He had escaped death but he was still in bondage for the dreams and pain of his past haunt him. But after many events leading to severe injury he finds himself on a new world and fighting to protect it. M for violence and lemons in the far future.
1. Prologue: Free

**A/N: This is the story of Jake a Saiyan born on a different planet that had been wasted by his parents before the inhabitants could kill them. This is his story of survival of his pain and his strive to be the strongest his journey to rid his soul of demons. It also will tell of his attempt to bury his pain rather then accept it is an AU but he will be following the story even though it may have a couple alterations to fit what I'm working for so enjoy this new idea. P.S To any that revew ty.**

* * *

Death and pain were all he had known from birth he had been in pain and darkness. He was a saiyan a race that was pure warrior who if allowed to live and recover from injuries that were near death would heal and be stronger for it. But he was not raised a saiyan he was raised a weapon. His birth was not on Vegeta no it was on a planet that his father and mother had died on the planet Zano. The race on Zano were called the Zakunas a race that were the most technologically advanced in the galaxy. But the saiyans had come and destroyed the civilization and planet to the point of which they were almost extinct and th world close to uninhabitual. But they had won killing the saiyans but to their surprise he was there crying and kicking. In him they saw vengence a weapon to kill all the saiyans and with him they saw the power to rebuild their kingdom.

So they took him in and named him Jake after the god of vengence Jakzione and trained him. They put him through hell experimenting on his body adding artifical growth to his muscle and bone to harden him for combat. They increased his body through the most painful ways they put him near death and healed him increasing his power. But as they did this Jake grew and he learned his intelegence had been altered gone was the warrior mind replaced by the dark genius mind of a Zakunas but that changed soon and he became mixed in a way that they had never known or expected.

Jake's mind became a mix of saiyan and Zakunas the powerful warrior like race mixed with the thoughts and brain of a Zakunas. Jake became stronger his power level breaking the scouters his body staying lean despite the power he had. His hair grew out to the point that it reached his shoulders instead of sticking up the black mane adding to his dark presence along with his coal black eyes. They were happy with his improvements and beleived he was their willing slave, if only they had known what they had done.

It was one year after the destruction of Vegeta they had found this a day worth celebrating and had done so, and it was on this day that Jake only eleven destroyed them all. He had seen them he had remembered everything the pain the agony the torture the experiments he knew he was a tool to them but he was not in his mind. He had planned vengence and had waited till they had all become lax and in one fell swoop he had destroyed them and most of the planet. He had planned to die then he had nothing to gain he had nothing.

It was then that a ship had come it was smaller than the one's Zakusans had owned but it was still big enough to see from orbit. He had looked up knowing that whoever was looking down at him did the same. He unfurled his tail his only mark that he was a saiyan and glared daring the commander to try him. To his surprise he did and strange aliens flew down at him all wearing armor that held the insignia of a unknown warrior. Jake had smiled at this vain attack and quickly began his attack flying through their lines landing one punch after another.

They piled onto him trying to way him down but he had only laughed and with an increase of ki blown them away they had flown out of control and he had blasted them all to dust his smile growing as he relized how much fun the slaughter was how much fun battle was. Killing the Zakusans had been revenge that had been something he'd planned it had been logic. This was different plain violence and death he listened to the screams the few that landed a hit set his blood racing he found himself egging on the survivors and reveling the blood that was his and not his.

He was breathing heavily the battle against so many tireing him his ki low and his eye's clouded he turned his garments long destroyed showed his frame lack of food leaving him lean his body showing his bones slightly. He was covered in scars old and new. But he smiled his eyes on the ship his blood and body even his mind roaring telling him to attack and attack to live no matter what to kill anything that moved.

**"You are a saiyan are you not?" **Jake turned his black eyes on the voice. Hoverig above him was a purple skinned alien called a Salonian they were powerful in the territory of defense and sneak attacks the data of the beasts had been one of the few things the Zakusans saw useful to teach him. Jake frowned his breathing slow the Salonian was a weakling yet it had called him out instead of attacking from behind. **"I am Zankon general of the great Lord Frieza if you value your life then bow and beg for forgiveness." **Jake smiled his eyes turning dark, the Salonian was under the command of the thing that had destroyed the saiyan world he believed that by invoking the monsters name Jake would cower in fear.

Jake laughed and looked up at the fool then disappeared Zankon looked at where he'd been then felt the fist his body jerking and sending him flying down into the planet he coughed blood pouring from his mouth. But Jake was'nt done he reappeared and began punching over and over he felt bones crack and his fists became purple the color of the Salonians blood. He grabbed the Salonia's neck and flew up to the ship that had come into orbit when the Salonian had come to speak with him. Jake looked at the scouter cracked slightly but still operational he smiled knowing this was all being transmitted to Frieza.

**"Frieza if you're getting this then that means that this fool id dead. Know this I am Jake the vengence of the Zakusans I was raised to kill the saiyans but that is'nt what I'm going to do." **He squeezed the throat of the Salonian causeing his eyes to bulge and more blood to pour out of his mouth. **"No I think a better target would be your army and generals and eventually you. So sit tight and wait because..." **Jake let go of the Salonian allowing him to fall his eyes white his neck sagged his blood falling from his wounds. Jake raised his right hand, **"I'm going to kill you last."** With that he fired off a blast of pure power that engulfed the Salonian and headed straight into the planet he turned and flew into the ship as the planet zano. The ship was empty all the soldiers had run or died and he didn't care as he walked to the controls and took the ship out of the blast range.

The planet Zano bulged and grew Jake watched from the view port his eyes cold a smile on his face as the planet began to crack and fissure. **"Armaggedon Blast." **He smiled as he named his attack and then laughed as Zano and all the devices and people that he may have missed disappeared into the void that was space. He calmed down slightly after his body and mind relized that he was alone on a ship. He looked at himself his body was naked the damage to the clothing he had worn had been to much his body also had a coat of blood from small wounds and the other aliens blood. He looked around the shiphad been the home of the aliens so he knew their must be somewhere to clean and inportantly eat.

He found the room that he knew were the Salonians quarters they were better then the others and had it's own bed and various other things that he had only heard of but never seen. He stepped into the hyper cleaners a special type of bathing for quickness he allowed the water to spray it was hot and he winced slightly but it felt good he looked at the drain as the blood fell from his fleash and into it discoloring the white floor. He walked out and looked at the mirror his body had cuts that most men would scream for but to him they were small he only walked to the ships infirmary and into the regen activating it with the remote interface for three hours. THe time passed and the chamber emptyed allowing him out and with his body healed slightly he started his hunt for new clothes.

It didn't take long for him to find the armor the thing was big and more than annoying he quickly snapped the shoulders off of the armor then useing his ki he smoothed it to allow it to look less ragged then slipping into the strange outfit that after ripping of the sleeves and the part on his shins a small rip for his tail and he slipped on the armor and boots. He looked at his hair and quickly sliced it with ki so that it was short and spicked up slightly thanks to the lack of hair. He smiled at himself he was completly clean and clothed and the rumbleing of his stomach caused him to laugh as he went to get the food he knew would be there.

The pantry was full of raw meats and vegetables from different planets he saw that each would work for him and with reckless abandon he ate the best meal he had had in his life the blood from the raw meat ran down his chin and the vegetables crisp taste making him hum a tune as he ate. He staarted to get tired and returned to the Salonians room and laid down on the bed and with a yawn he laid back and closed his eyes and sleep overcame him. He slept and then the dreams came.

They were always the same he was on Zano his body strapped to a table his energy and body depleated they were cutting and laughing always laughing. **_"Jake you are going to be the monster we need the ultimate god of vengence." _**He felt the needle enter him and the chemicals and mixtures burning him inside out. He screamed knowing that they were changeing him into something he did not want. **_"You will never escape us Jake even in death we shall kill you." _**They were skelotons now their bony hands grasping him and tearing him apart and Jake could do nothing but scream.

Jake shot up screaming his body coated with sweat his coal black eyes open wide and full of a dark fear and hatred. **"Damn even in my dreams they haunt me. Why?" **He stood and took off his clothes and bathed quickly his eyes closed and head on the wall allowing the water to cascade down his body over the scars that throbed with rememberence. he climbed out and redressed he had to sell the ship and get his own he needed the supplies and he needed new clothes what he was wearing he knew would draw attention. **"Torcan... If my memory's correct they always said that was were they'd send me to disrupte the illegal trade and mercenary's. Guess I should go their."**

He yawned and quickly set the ship on course for Torcan the planet of black market goods and mercenaries he smiled to himself he had a feeling that the planet would be a good place to set up his home until he found somewhere else. He also knew that the gravity was twenty times that of Zano. He knew that was where he would train and grow stronger that was where he'd begin his training and where he hoped he would bury his past and control his future. His ship flew through the void and he smiled as he looked out into the void this time free of the pain and everlasting torture now he was in the void flying towards a new darkness but this was of his own free will.

**A/N: Jake is a saiyan and he is the main character but he will be slightly Vegetaish for those who care. Strong but not the strongest so enjoy. Also if you have any character ideas and I like them I'll add them to the story.****Also before you flame me know that this is Au and I thought it be a good idea if you like revew if if you have ideas or suggestions I would like to hear about it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Frieza

**A/N: Time skip ahead about twenty years have passed since Jake destroyed Zona and twenty one years since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Jake has been living on the planet Torcan as mercenary. Also Jake has a knowledge of alien languages so he can speak to all the different alien races without a need for a translator. So enjoy this new chapter. Oh and thanks to the fact that the Zakusans messed with his cells he ages differently so even though he is thirty years old he only looks and feels seventeen. Think reverse dog years.**

**Disclaimer: No own DBZ just anyone not in the series Jake etc well enjoy.**

* * *

Jake sat in front of his friend and employer a Drancian by the name of Dracon. He was scaled and green but he owned the mercenary company of Lanona which in his language was Nightmare fiends. He had all the cut throat deadly mercenary's working for him until Jake only eleven at the time entered and in a flash had defeated them leaving the shocked Dracon to laugh and cook him up a meal and ask him to work under him. Jake likeing the food and drink and needing a home after selling the ship had agreed and he became the new Nightmare Fiend.

After twenty years Jake had changed his hair was longer not much but longer. He had filled out his muscles tight and lean his height rivaled many and his clothing was a custom armor and clothes were of Drancian design allowing him to move freely and his tail to wrap around his waist. He also had gotten alot more scars from battles including one across his right eye but to his surprise women had found it allureing and his enemies had found it intimidating so he had kept it rather than get it removed and healed. **"So any new jobs worth my time?" **Draco pulled up a sheet and looked it over. **"No just crap assignments that would cost more for us then we'd profit." **Jake sighed and leaned back in his chair he'd been stuck on the planet as a bouncer for Draco's tavern for about a month, since jobs had all but disappeared. **"Damn it!" **He had said that a bit louder then he'd intended and all the customers stopped eating and quieted Jake had gained a reputation for his ruthlessness and had shown that if he was paid he would kill and destroy anything.

Draco tipped Jake's chair causeing him to fall and hit his head the room got quieter but a small girl laughed causing everyone to look at her. Jake stood and rubbed the back of his head, **"Ow." **Then he laughed and shrugged. **"Sorry bout that but I just want something to do something to get my mind off things." **Jake sat and took a swig of his drink then returned to eating the meal that Dracon had made for him. A crash outside made them followed by screams caused the customers to look at the door as five powerful looking Velons walked in they were tall muscle bound bear like species that were known for their ruthlessness. They always killed then ate their victims for their pleasure. **"Alright we need some food drink and women and guess what your it." **Jake sighed and took another drink, **"I wanted a fight not this stupidity." **They heard him and the formost one roared and charged him, **"Die!" **Jake smiled and turned and with a quick punch knocked the Velon out the door the other four looked and then ran out to get their comrade.

**"I need my drink refilled before I get back." **With that Jake walked out. He only had just walked out when the five were attacking he smiled as he blocked and dodged their attacks they were low class fighters who only used their strength and build it was going to be easy. He smiled and caught one of the arms then snapped the arm then as another attacked from behind he ducked and followed with a shot to the jaw with his open hand knocking the head up and over ripping it open and allowing blood to spray. He smiled and fired to blasts into the other two they didn't have time to defend as the blasts ripped through their chests. **"Tch to easy." **He then caught the fifth ones claw as it went for his throat the Velons face was shocked and Jake only grinned back at the fool. **"Nice attack from behind to bad." **He broke off the hand and shoved it into the throat and Jake's smile caused all the people who were watching to shudder. **"To bad I don't like sneaks."**

He smiled his black eyes filled with his dark satisfaction which changed to relization as he counted four corpses where there should've been five. The screams of the tavern confirmed his error and he turned and saw the Velon his right arm snapped and his left at the throat of a small girl Jake glared. **"Shit." **He turned and got into his fighting stance, **"Damn it to hell." **The Velon laughed and put his claw closer to the girls neck allowing a small cut Jake stopped and his eyes widened. **Move and she dies monkey!" **Jake stopped and growled his eyes full of venom his hands lowered to his side he didn't see a small girl he saw himself and the Zakusan doctor holding him hostage.

**"Ha the ruthless monkey won't move good monkey now DIE!" **The Velon opened his maw and a powerful energy blast hit where Jake stood and the Velon kept firing the blast enveloping where Jake had stood until he could fire off his ki no longer sweat from the exhirtion making him breath heavily. **"Ha now for the girl." **He smiled as he moved his claw up to take the girls head when a smoking hand with blood covering it caught his wrist and snapped it. The Velon howled and let the girl go his arm and hand useless. **"Oh God!" **Jake stood before him his clothes and armor ripped and damaged blood leaking down his scarred chest and legs his eyes black and filled with a rage that sent the Velon to his knees in terror. **"Is that it?" **Jake appeared in front of the Velon and punched the broken arm shattering it the Velon screamed but his pain wasn't ending there as Jake ripped his other arm clean off and threw it to the side.

He laughed the blood running down his face know from the small cut above his scarred right eye adding to his terrifying visage. **"Never again I will never go back you hear me never!" **He kept hitting not relizeing that the Velon was nothing but ragged fleash and bone his eyes only seeing the Zakusan. HE stopped when he felt a splash of cold water hit his face shocking him back to reality he turned slowly towards the one who had thrown the water and saw Dracon stareing at him. **"Though the bastard deserved it I don't need blood guts and other things in front of my tavern so Jake please stop or I will charge you for the loss of customers." **Jake smiled and stood and quickly blasted the corpses to ash and smiled but a hollow one. **"Yeah forgot sorry." **He walked past ignoring the fearful eyes oif the onlookers he had lost it again but he didn't care all he had was his work and his time in the regeneration chamber that Dracon had so nicely built for him after Jake had almost died seven times without it. He entered the chamber his body hurt all over from the Velons attack he knew that he had lost his cool thanks to the damage to his body. As the chamber filled he fell into a nightmare and silently hoped that the Velon was burning in hell for forceing Jake to go through this.

He was running his body was small back to when he was five and the Zakusans had forced him to enter a place they had called the arena. Here he had fought creatures that no man should fight they were dark and twisted and were always the ones that killed slowly. Jake had always survived by killing them and by doing so they said fear would never grip his heart they had been right it never gripped his heart not after what he had seen happen to the other undesirable experiments that had gone in with him. Jake had become the weapon they wanted thanks to this but they did not think that by doing this they had lost the one thing that had let them control him. The training had been hell his life almost lost his body torn his mind tested his soul strengthed and the fear that they had controled him with had dissappeared. But the fear had only left him when he had killed them it had returned in the form of his memories and he had become who he was thanks to that.

**_"We will always command you Jake you will always kill Jake you are a person that will bring misfourtune to all that is what we made you into," _**Jake awoke after that his eyes opening to nothing since his cycle was over he felt pain but he knew it was from his scars not his body. **"Damn will it ever end." **He laughed at that as he slipped on his spare clothes then with a yawn he walked outside and into a scene he never thought he'd see. The twn was on fire bodies littered the ground he saw Dracon his face torn off and blood every where he looked around the people had been clearly nothing more then target practice he felt rage not at the deaths but at his own lack of help. He had missed the fight and he had let them die just to sleep and heal. **"This is no fun these people are weak and useless." **

Jake said nothing as he moved towards the sound of the voices, the world was on fire and soon those responsible would be as well. He walked theough the flames and found them purple skined big headed armored aliens along side other giant muscle bound fools they all wore the same armor and each was laughing. Jake saw the burning corpses they were sprawled everywhere Jake knew they wewre killed like dogs. He smiled slightly to himself soon they would be similar to those that were laying on the ground.

The first one he got was the purple big headed alien sticking his hand through the skull its purple blood and bits of brain flying out of the face along with his fist. The other ones turned in shick but Jake didn't give them time to react as he blasted his ki from his hands enveloping them and sending them nothing but burnt corpses to the ground. He withdrew his arm from the dead aliens skull and let it fall. He silently walked over to the bar where Dracon laid his blood everywhere but in his hand was Jake's scouter he bent and grabbed it his black eyes filled with a sorrow at the knowledge that his friend had died while he had slept. He stood and placed the scouter over his right eye and grabbing the sash from his friends arm the sash was his gift from his father.

**"_Jake if I died I'd give you this sash it is a Dragons pride sash with this you would always be seen as a warrior of the Drancian." _**Jake took the sash and saw it was no longer white but discolored black from Dracons blood. He wrapped it around his right arm and tied it his eyes filled no longer with sorrow but anger and fury. His scouter quickly blipped and he found them all of them he didn't wait or try to conceal his ki he took off towards the enemy.

**"Lord Frieza we have finished the planet no one should still be alive here." **Frieza smiled his loyal soldier Zarbon always told the facts. **"Good then lets-" **An explosion rocked outside and Zarbon turned and saw one of their five ships explode his eyes widened. Frieza smiled and then laughed, **"It seems there is still one left." **They watched on the screen as the warrior continued his attack wiping out anything and anyone in his path. **"Zarbon what is his power level?" **Zarbon clicked his scouter and the numbers climbed up and up till they hit an astonishing number of 19,000. **"19,000 lord Frieza. Shall I go and dispose of him or Dadoria?" **Frieza smiled, **"I think I'll go outside."**

**#**

Jake flew through the panicing soldiers his punches and kicks strong enough to kill instantly the soldiers were nothing to him. He turned and destroyed his eyes on the ships and his fury at the soldiers. **"Bastards!" **He fired off a huge blast of ki destroying another of the ships along with anything or one in its path. The soldiers jumped on him grabbing him and trying to restrain and get hits on him but Jake only gritted his teeth and with a surge of Ki he blasted the fools of him and followed to firing small beams through them. **"I'll kill every single one of you bastards not one will survive!" **

He turned and barely dodged an attack from behind. He growled and glared at the one who had attacked him a small looking aliean with a sark smile and tail next to him was a geen pretty boy and fat pink fool. **"So fierce from the looks a saiyan. I thought you were all dead?" **Jake growled and his black eyes showed he was going to attack, **"Dodoria Zarbon I want to try this monkey do not interfere." **

That was all he got out before Jake was on him attacking with fist after fist his eyes wild his mouth twisted into a snarl. **"Die!" **He attacked rapid fists followed by kicks and ki blasts only to see Frieza blaock them with ease it was like all Jake was doing was swinging at air or hitting a wall he was only tiring himself. **"Damn it!" **He flew back and glared he was tireing and starting to calm down he looked at the warrior in front of him and clicked his scouter and then his eyes widened. **"Ahh so you finally know." **The scouter he wore was his own design able to reach 1,000,000 in case of power fluxes from stars and he only could stare as the power level of the warrior in front of him reached 250,000.

**"Impossible..." **The warrior smiled at the saiyans reaction then he attacked. Jake defended himself but it was futile as the warrior dissappeared and reappeared behind him and landed a crushing kick to his back. Jake gasped his back arching but the warrior wasn't done he followed with a series of powerful punches and kicks Jake coughed blood his face jerked to the side he bent forward and cried out in pain, it was like watching a man be attacked by a invisible opponent. finally the warrior stopped and grabbed jake by the throat, he was limp blood puring from his mouth and face his arms and legs his armor and clothes had tears showing the bruises and he coughed more blood.

**"Hmph done already?"** He relesed Jake allowing him to fall to the ground creating a small crater which grew as the warrior slammed his foot into Jake's ribcage causeing him to scream in agony something Jake hadn't done in years. **"Know this saiyan I am Frieza the strongest power in the universe. You should feel honored that I killed you." **With that he flew back to his ship leaveing Jake to die on the planet amoungst the once powerful mercenaries and black market merchents on the once lively planet of Torcan.

* * *

**A/N: Jake is close to death his world and only friend dead but he will live on. Next chapter Earth. I hope you enjoyed and to any body who cares 250,000 is Frieza's reduced power level in first form. Jake only has a power level of 19,000-24,000 "only useing his Armageddon blast" so he was naturally nothing to Frieza.**


	3. Chapter 2: Earth

**A/N: Sigh no ones reading well whatever I like the story so I'll keep writeing. This is chapter 2 Jake is close to death can he survive.**

**Disclaimer Don't own DBZ Sorry to say.**

* * *

The pain ripped through him his body was broken and battered his breathing came to him in ragged breaths as he tried to get air to his lungs through cracked and broken ribs. He rolled onto his stomach ignoring his pain and raised a bloody hand up and crawled he wasn't going to die here no way. His crawling was steady and pained his eys going in and out of focus but he could still see what he needed the one thing that could save him. It was a old fashioned pod ship left behind by one of the broken ships he had destroyed and even though it was damaged he could see it was operational and he pushed himself harder ignoreing the whispers from the Zakusan spirits that grabbed at his mind telling him to sleep to allow them to take him back, to take him to hell.

**"I...Won't...Go...Back..." **Jake repeated these words until he reached the ship and crawled into the small pod he leaned back and coughed up blood that spilled over his already bloody armor but he could still see and he quickly typed in the launch code. But blood from his forehead spilled into his eyes blinding him slightly he reached to his arm and removed the sash that was slightly damp from his blood and his only friends as well. He wiped his face smearing blood slightly then tied it around his head in a bandanna like fashion to stop the blood from falling into his eyes and typed in the final launch code. When the screen asked for a planet Jake was beginning to slip into the darkness of cryo sleep that would allow him to prolong his life till he could get medical attention.

**"Any...Where...with...weaklings."**Jake slipt into darkness after that with the oxygen mask and the ship choose the planet that most suited the riders description. Jake was in the worst hell he could forsee the Zakusan doctors were pealing his skin again allowing them to work on his muscle and sinew and even bones. _"**You will thank us later for this Jake when you are beaten to the point of death thanks to us you won't slip into death. Well without some time to get help at least." **_THe man laughed oblivious to Jake as he mouthlessly screamed as theyh worked on him and made him more and more a weapon. He knew he was asleep but he also knew that every bit of work that was done would feel real and he silently prayed that he was able to reach a planet soon and that it would be a peaceful planet.

His ship glided through space towards it's destination it had flown for one month with its passanger barely alive but soon it would be there it would reach it's destination. The planet it had chosen was in its view now blue green the scans said that the life on the planet was lush and the primary species was Humans which were from the scans exceptionally weak. The ship quickly made it's decent it's damage was bad making a soft landing impossible so it quickly found the best place to land and with one last blip the ship went into the atmosphere.

* * *

Bulma had just finished showing everyone at the Kame house and had started her way back to her home at the capsule Corp house. She had just taken off useing her plane she was still wearing the scouter it looked good on her so she figured why not. Thats when her scouter blipped and the arrow pointed to the west and to her shock it was closing in fast. She looked toward the mainland and saw it a ball like a meteor coming down towards the ground. **"Oh god the saiyans are early!" **She gunned her ship towards the ships landing her scouter bliping telling her the others were on there way but she didn't care she had to see this.

The ship landed hard Jake creating a crater and damageing the ship further but it still had the system to keep Jake safe working and with a sigh from the systems they shut down and awoke Jake. Jake's black eyes shot open and he looked around his dreams had been ended with abruptness he was sweating and the pain of his wounds registered but he only ignored the pain pushing it away to the back of his mind. He reached up and pressed the door to open the hatch but all he got was a weezeing whirl than a small beep. **"Shit."**

Bulma landed and ran to the crater the ship was round a ball basically with a small glass window she guessed that the person inside had just landed since he wasn't out yet. She clicked her scouter to get a energy signal but nothing came up due to the ships heat interfereing with the scan. She clicked it again and the blips of her friends got closer but at their rate she guessed another ten minutes away. She turned to go back to her plane when she heard a crash she spun quickly and watched in shock as the hatch to the door flew free of the ship huge dents in it. Then she saw a bloody hand grab the side of the ship and the person inside come out. He was tall with short black hair that spicked up slightly he was in ragged clothing and what looked like a broken version of what Goku's brother Raditz had worn. He was covered in blood and wearing a black bandana on his head and a scouter. She backed away in fright though as she saw what was wrpped around his waste, a tail.

* * *

Jake stood he was healed only a bit his body barely able to summon his energy but he knew that he was still at a good enough power level he looked around and then he saw her she was scared he could tell but he only looked at her. She was in terms of women good looking with long blue hair and tight fitting clothing and blue eyes he noted that she was also wearing a scouter. He walked out of the crater and towards her she was so afraid that she was shaking and unable to stop stareing at him making him chuckle slightly.

She knew she was dead she had gotten to close and now this saiyan was going to kill her she felt like screaming but couldn't she wanted to run but she couldn't move. He could see her fear she knew that and he laughed at her she wanted to fall but couldn't he was to much his body in closer view was wounded and the scar across his right eye only added to his terrible look. Then he looked down at her he was taller then her making her look up at him adding to her terror.

**"Where is the closest medical facility?" **He could see her shock at his question and he couldn't help laughing slightly which also earned him a strange look. **"What?" **Jake saw that she was still confused and with a sigh he clicked his scouter. **"Woman I would prefer not haveing to look can you tell me or not?" **The woman smiled he could tell she wasn't certain of him yet but she knew he didn't want to kill her. **"So you're not here to take over earth?" **Jake frowned at her question and shrugged, **"No I need to get medical attention a new ship and food, clothing perhaps and then I plan to settle a score." **His eyes darkened causeing the woman to back up slightly. Then a audiable blip made him turn his scouter was picking up energy signals he quickly counted. **"Five energy signals each are abot 800-1000 except one that is 1500. Interesting..."**

Bulma heard him and quickly looked to see her friends and Piccolo flying towards them they all landed each with a serious look. **"So it's five on one? Well then lets see what you've got." **He couged out a little blood and smiled darkly his black eyes growing darker.** "I may be in a bad condition but I know you five aren't even in my league." **They attacked all at once as he had expected first they wanted to protect the woman second his visage insipered terror and intimidation not peace and kindness. They were quick he could tell they had masked their energy as it spicked slightlly he didn't care he still had more than them and he easily defended blocking or dodgeing their flurry of kicks and punches.

But as hew fought he felt his wounds reopen slightly causeing fresh blood to start to drip onto the grass he also noted the fact that his breathing was harder and he was starting to see spots. He silently swore as they started getting hits in and he felt them. His mind clicked slightly and he quickly gathered his energy and fired off two huge red blasts the fighters dodged but the shocked looks gave him the time he needed and he got behind the woman and grabbed her his hand at her throat while holding her arm behind her back. **"One step and I rip the womans throat out." **

No one moved allowing him to get a good look at them, one was tall and bald built well and had three eyes another had long black hair and scars all over him, another was short and bald with a strange face. The white floating midget only annoyied him but the green Namekian made him smile. **'Good to see we have a understanding." **He backed up slowly towards the womans machine he was smileing but that changed as he brought his hand to his mouth and blood poured out a bit dribbled onto the woman and he swore.

Bulma was scared no getting by that first her friends had attacked the saiyan and had been handling him well then he fired off two blasts that could've killed them and then took her hostage. But as he backed towards her ship she could see he was hardly in the shape to fight and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. **"Guy's stop worrying he won't hurt me!"** They looked at her like she was insane but she felt the saiyan stiffen at her comment that was all she needed to feel. **"Well am I right mister saiyan? You won't kill me because you need my help correct?" **

Damn the woman was to smart for her own good the thought ran through his head and he didn't stop himself from glareing at her now smileing face he spit to the side and then with a sigh he removed his hand from her throat. **"Not if your friends promise to stop this pointless attack. I prefer fighting without being another few steps to being a corpse." **Jake glared at the five men then he saw on his scouter their power levels drop down and they lowered their fists apparently they feared the woman looked like he'd met the right one. They soon left after the scarred one and her hugged and whispered words of love they were alone and Jake was feeling worse. He felt himself falling towards the side and knew that he was about to go into the darkness of uncounciousness. **"Well then since we seem to be on good but shaky terms can I please be taken to a medical facility because if not I'm going to..." **

Bulma felt him shift and then he was falling she swore and grabbed him her friends had left and he was heavy she tried to hold him but the saiyan was to heavy. She let go expecting him to fall but he stopped himself his body low his eyes closed but he still stood. Bulma was amazed as he walked towards her plane and waited she quickly opened the door and the saiyan walked in and stood his eyes still closed then he growled. **"Woman I would prefer to wake to a body less likely to die..."**

Jake was out but he had found he could talk in his sleep and also walk but it required more concentration and left him open to dreams that he found worse then death. He couldn't see her or hear her but he could slightly feel when someone touched him or be led. So he gave her the instructions and then turned to see the shadows of his hell coming towards him. **"Shit so here we go." **

Bulma listened t him as she piloted the ship, **"Listen to me I am only able to walk if you nudge me up then lead me into the medical facility once there lay me down on the table and get me fixed up. Thats it so don't screw up." **Bulma thought of telling him off but he wouldn't hear her so she metally noted to rip him a new one when he could. **"Shit so here we go." **Then he was silent except for the occasional flinch and then to her shock he started to growl and grit his teeth she could see he was haveing a nightmare. She flew in to her home and quickly followed his instructions and he did what she said he would and with him following her she got him to a table in her lab she wasn't a doctor but she knew that a human doctor would freak he would have to make due with her job.

Jake felt him move and he knew that he was being worked on and he smiled as he looked around at the dark memories. He couldn't help laughing at his perdicament and wih one last look at the darkness he prepared for his hell.

* * *

**A/N: Well I tried going through Two perspectives Bulma's and Jake's and if anyone reads this chapter they will not be going out just as a heads up. Well this ends this one wait for next chapter The Saiyan.**


End file.
